galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
Turukaishal
Turukaishal is a Scain appearing in "Twice-Shadowed Saint" and is the primary protagonist. He, along with Richard and Victoria Sinclair, and later the brash Heil Klaara'Doran kan Mitragan, seek to prevent his leader, Mindbank Sovakadris, from acting on a sixty year grudge and wiping out the human race Turukaishal was born in human year 1762 (or thereabouts) as he is 248 when he first appears on Earth. Like all of his race, he is Psionic, able to move objects and interact with the world around him with his mind. He is the son of the Scain Ferthoroyia, although it is not known who his mother was. Even Turukaishal is unsure as a result of the gene matching done as part of his race. Even though his father was a merchant, Turukaishal chose a different path and entered the Academy on his birth-moon of Velis, enlisting to become a soldier. He showed special promise and was moved into to the primary Academy on Chindrus to continue his training. Here, he met his lifelong friend Bandrumano, and the two both joined the Forward Fleet - Chindrus' primary defense force. After surviving a failed mission to the ice world of Limkalan and a horribly botched mission during conflict with the Sov-Nikan on Dayislia, Turukaishal was transferred out of the Forward Fleet and given several years of counseling before he was hand-picked by Commandant Neromaniel to serve as one of the Vanguard. Mindbank Sovakadris later transferred him to the Black Fleet , his personal Black-Ops squad. It was as part of the Black Fleet that he racked up his extensive military record which has earned him respect and prestige throughout the Scain Empire. At the age of 215, he became the youngest Scain to ever be chosen as a candidate for the Mindbank's throne, his rival being Councilor Demnechi, the Minister of Public Relations. Some time after being chosen as a candidate, Turukaishal was also selected to be genetically bonded with another Scain, Kridoria, and was tasked with fertilizing her. As the Scain are almost infertile, his genes were supposedly the best possible match to create a fruitful birth. Turukaishal was not upset by the match, but he feared that he would end up playing nanny to their son while she, a prominent political figure in the Eccemeria District, would continue as if she had never had a child at all. Turukaishal was chosen by Sovakadris to complete a secret mission prior to the start of ''"Twice-Shadowed Saint" ''According to Sovakadris, Vahran (humans) were a blight that could not remain unchecked for much longer before spreading into the heavens like a plague. He sent Turukaishal to gather intelligence on weapons systems or defenses so that the Forward Fleet could come in and take the planet by force. Originally, Turukaishal was more than happy to obey the orders he had been given and followed his instructions to the letter. Later on, after meeting Richard and Victoria Sinclair, he began to doubt his convictions and even went so far as to tell Sovakadris this. Demnechi sent a bounty hunter, Klaara'Doran kan Mitragan, to hunt him down for his insolence, but Turukaishal managed to evade capture or death and survive. Discovering that Sovakadris had no intentions of even listening to him, Turukaishal turned his back on his own kind and vowed to defend humans even if it meant his death. Taking Richard, Victoria and Klaara, whom he later befriended, into space with him, he fought back against the Scain Empire, killing Demnechi when he tried to fly the Forward Fleet straight to Earth and later hunting down and killing the insane scientist Tonelesca. Turukaishal was later killed by Sovakadris, who had learned of his ex-subordinate's behavior and shot Turukaishal out into space. Two of Turukaishal's closest allies, an Erythian named Bordra and a Zyzyt by the name of Aninay, managed to prevent his consciousness from fading and installed it in a new body after several attempts, resurrecting Turukaishal in time to send him into battle against Sovakadris. Although facing a superior Scion, Turukaishal managed to not only fight Sovakadris, but talk him out of his insanity. Sovakadris committed suicide so that Turukaishal could live, which resulted in Turukaishal becoming the new Mindbank. As well as taking the throne on Chindrus, he also took Victoria, his human lover, to be his wife and to rule the planet at his side as a symbol of the unity he sought with humans. Category:Scain Category:Protagonists Category:Twice-Shadowed Saint